


Baby Surprise

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Newborn Children, No Angst, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Party, Post-Canon, Rewrite, Shopping, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian finds a surprise on at the door when he opens it up one morning.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Vic32 gave me this idea so I thank you for that and hope you enjoy how I worked this story out. I know the last week or so you wanted a book like this so hope lives up to what you wanted. 
> 
> AN2: The name Muirgen I found is Irish and has reference to a woman turned into a mermaid then after 300 years turned back into a woman. I really liked that theory and the name was so lovely.

Brian opened the front door after someone had been ringing the doorbell for a good fifteen minutes. He'd been so far into the sleep zone that he thought he was dreaming someone was calling on the phone. Justin didn't even move when he'd tried telling him to get the door. He might have said get the ringing to stop, but that was before he realized it was someone at the door. They had only gotten in an hour before after being gone for the last two weeks. He'd taken Justin and Gus to Disney World. 

They had Gus for the entire summer up until the week before he went back to school. They would be getting him for Christmas this year too, which he was happy about. He was just glad he'd talked some sense into the girls before they'd hightailed it to Canada. Melanie couldn't even practice law there because he had checked on that. He had been prepared to find a way to keep Gus in the US. He loved his son and didn't want him more than down the road from him; which he had convinced them to move to West Virginia. 

The sound of crying got him to look down finding a car seat with an extremely unhappy baby in it. He thought he was dreaming for a moment, but there was defiantly an infant sitting on the front stoop. He stepped out the door looking around to see if anyone was there. There wasn't anyone that he could see and the closest neighbor was a good mile down the road either way. He could have heard a vehicle if one had pulled up he thought. He knew he'd heard the doorbell just now unless he'd fallen back asleep again, which he hoped he hadn't if the baby was here. 

"Okay let's get you out of this before you cry up your lungs." Brian said bending down picking up the baby out of the car seat. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The baby was dressed in yellow ducky clothes with a bib that had baby girl on it. Unless someone had put the little girl in the wrong clothes and she was a boy instead, but she looked like a little girl. Brian got her comfortable in his one arm before getting the car seat and diaper bag with his other one. When he got inside he sat the car seat down before he started the process of calming the little girl down. She didn't seem to be injured or hurt, just upset. It took a little bit, but when he finally caved doing what he did for Gus when he was sick by singing, she calmed down. 

After he did get her to stop crying she kept watching him moving her little hands. She couldn't be more than a week old if that. She was small too, more so than Gus had been when he was born or J.R. He smiled at her not sure exactly what to do since she had been left at the door. He looked in the car seat seeing if anything was there before he checked the diaper bag. It was a little difficult with only one hand, but he managed. There were diapers, wipes, diaper cream, and powders. He hated the baby powders though all they would do was stop the baby up. Justin had refused to use them on Gus when he'd been a baby, plus his allergies too. 

Brian checked the side pockets not finding anything in the small ones. However, in the last section he checked that had Velcro flap he found a big yellow envelope with Muirgen Taylor-Kinney written on it. He was shocked too since the words under that was Open Me Cousin Brian. He hadn't told anyone in his biological family about him getting married. 

He hadn't even seen any of his cousins since his dad died either. The only cousin he could remember being old enough to have a kid was... well he couldn't remember her name off hand. There was another cousin who had been thirteen, but even so she'd be about sixteen or seventeen now. As strict as her parents were he couldn't see her having a baby. 

He laid Muirgen back in the car seat since she'd fallen asleep. He needed both hands free and she seemed content at the moment. He hated putting her there, but had no where else to lay her that would be safe. He opened the envelope finding lots of papers along with a birth certificate. There were also legal documents with his name where it said father and Justin's name was down as well. He finally found a paper that had the mother's name on it signing away her rights to them. It was his cousin Shannon who had been thirteen the last time he'd seen her. He was defiantly shocked that it was her daughter. He sat down when he found a letter that was inside of a smaller envelope with his name on it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

'Whatever you do, please don't tell my mom about this. She thinks that I got rid of the baby months ago when I found out I was pregnant. I've been staying with some friends until Muirgen came. I know that our family doesn't really get along with how you live your life, but I'm not them. I don't care that you're married to Justin or anything like that. I got pregnant at sixteen after one stupid party mistake so I can't judge anyone either. I can't give her a good home, you know who my parents are. I won't let her live there and listen to all of that. I can't stay where I am with a baby either, but I know you can provide for her. 

It may sound stalker like, but I watched you with your son a few times in the last nine months. I had to know if you were a good dad or not before I made my decision. Gus was having a bad day I guess and he started getting upset. Instead of telling him to shut up like you know my parents would have you picked him up and asked what was wrong. Whatever was the problem you took care of it and he was smiling before long. I saw Justin with him too letting Gus help pick out what they were getting in the grocery store. He didn't complain or make Gus stay in the buggy while they were there. They were both standing on the shopping cart at one point going through the store. I was laughing like they were even though others were giving them glares. 

You two are the kind of dads I want for Muirgen, loving, caring, and that will have fun like that. I have seen the home you have and it's beautiful with so much space. I know that she'll love it there as she grows up. You are her legal parents now, I made sure it was all right so there wouldn't be any hiccups if somehow my parents did find out. She deserves to have a life that neither one of us had growing up. I know that Justin and you could do that for her. Don't worry about finding me, by the time you read this I'll be gone again. I walked up from the woods if you were wondering why no vehicle was there. A friend brought me there and I'm going stay with her to try and finish school. 

Take care of the sweet little girl for me and it's okay if you don't tell her about me. You don't know much about me either. I don't blame you for that like I said our family sucks. If you do decided to tell her about me I included a picture of us. She's healthy as the papers I included says so from the hospital. She got her first week old shots, but the rest you'll have to handle. I put the doctor's number I took her too, but you can find another one if you like. I know that you have money, which I do not want any and would never ask for any because that's not who I am. I did include other pictures in this envelope of the ultrasounds, me carrying her, and more from the hospital at her birth. 

Thank you in advanced for doing this she is a sweet little girl that needs a loving home. I don't want her to ever think she was a mistake, which where I'm at she would be told that a lot. Goodbye, Shannon.'

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian read the letter three times before he looked up at Muirgen who was still sleeping. He wasn't sure if he'd walked into some alternate time or place, because one of his family members actually willingly giving him a baby was not what he ever expected. It was a little funny that she'd stalked them like Justin had when he'd been desperate to get him to let him stay. He didn't remember seeing Shannon though. She was the most recognizable member of their family since she'd ended up with her dad's red hair. 

Her sister and two brothers both had brown, but she was the odd one out. He still remembered a comment once when he'd seen Shannon and her mom; she'd been refereed to as Ariel. His egg donor though had been drunk another time, when wasn't she, but she wouldn't even acknowledge Shannon as if she was the worst thing on earth. His egg donor tried talking to him getting him to change, but Shannon she had hated. 

Brian looked at the little girl sleeping away as if she didn't have a care in the world now. She was beautiful and she had bright red hair like her mom. Her eyes were bluer than Justin's were, but the smile that Muirgen had was defiantly a Kinney one. He had thought about down the road maybe, possibly, who was he kidding, Justin would wear him down on one; but now they had a baby. He smiled thinking about what Justin might say if he walked in their bedroom with her. He'd seen how Justin was around J.R. and Gus too like Shannon had. He was wonderful with kids. He'd helped him when Gus stayed since Gus had been born. 

Brian got up putting the things back in the bigger envelope before he picked Muirgen up. She didn't wake up as he carried her upstairs wanting to surprise Justin. He was going to have to get someone to look at the documents to make sure that they were full proof. He didn't need someone coming in trying to say it wasn't legit. Just looking at Muirgen he knew there was no way he could part with her. She was technically his blood after all on his mom's side of the family. They were going to have to buy some things too since Gus was five now and J.R.'s diapers weren't going to fit her. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was coming back from their bedroom's bathroom when Brian walked in. He looked half asleep and then confused when he saw the baby that Brian was holding. "How long was I in there for?" He asked because he was certain he'd only gone in there a couple minutes ago at the most. He'd laid in the bed when Brian had left until he had to get up. He didn't even know anyone who was pregnant to have a baby that small. 

"I don't know, but if you're referring to where I got this little one she was at the door." Brian said before he gave Justin the envelope. It was easier if he read it his self than explaining what he was still his self trying to process. He was a dad again and this time if the documents were legit he'd have her full time. 

"I'm not reading this wrong am I? We have a baby an actual baby?" Justin asked looking at every thing inside before he read the letter that Shannon had written to Brian. 

He was stunned and nervous too because he still hadn't been able to get Brian to agree to that one day have a kid of their own. It was one of the things that he still wanted even though he was married to Brian. He'd been getting Gus to help him too with the idea of another sibling. However, there was a baby right there in Brian's arms. The papers he read said that they had a daughter together. That child he had kept wanting since he knew that being gay didn't mean you couldn't have one was in his husband's arms. Brian didn't seem to be freaking out either, he actually had a smile on his face. 

"We're going to have to get someone to make sure it's legal, but you're not reading it wrong." Brian said. "There is no way that I'm about to give her to my family. Shannon's mom thinks she killed her already. Her mom would never love Muirgen as her own since the way she was conceived. You have been trying to convince me to no end about having one." He added looking at Justin. "You just got the answer you wanted." He smiled.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin sat the papers down before he went over to Brian smiling even brighter. He made sure not to jar Muirgen as he hugged Brian as tight as he could. They had a daughter even if it was only a few months after they got married. He kissed Brian showing him how happy he was. Brian had already taken Gus and him to Disney World. He'd wanted to go as a kid, but his 'sperm donor' always said no. If he hadn't gotten sick when he was thirteen he could have gone with Daphne's family. Brian had made that wish come true this time though and another one was as well. 

"We need to get things she's going to need. She only came with a car seat and diaper bag." Brian said after returning Justin's kiss. "She has enough for a little while so when Gus wakes up and we eat we'll go out." He added before he let Justin hold her. 

"She's so tiny, but I saw the papers she's healthy. I know we usually go within the family for our lawyer, but I think we need to ask someone that specializes in something like this. I couldn't take it if someone tried taking her away if they found out." Justin said smiling at Muirgen when she opened her eyes. "You are the most beautiful little girl I have seen. Just don't go telling J.R. that or she might get me." He added with a laugh. 

Brian smiled looking at Muirgen over Justin's shoulder. He would do anything for Justin and he'd thought about having their own child. He knew that Justin wanted one, it was one of the things that had broken them up before the bombing. He'd realized that he wanted Justin in his life and he wouldn't mind having a child they could raise together. It was as if that child was handed to them. 

"No one knows that she's alive, but I agree." Brian said smiling at her.

He wasn't sure if he was going to want to hear what the family would say though. They were all still shocked that he married Justin. Lindsay had tried for days to get Justin to leave for New York, but his Prince had stayed with him. That had been months ago and they were happy already with how things had turned out. The baby would cause changes, but as much as he had been against another child at first, he might have also thought about one with Justin after they got married. 

"My mom is going to either be over the moon like about our wedding or faint when she finds out she's a grandma." Justin laughed brushing his nose against Muirgen's. 

"We make sure everything's legal before we do that." Brian replied, but he decided if something needed to be worked out it would. The baby girl in his husband's arms wasn't going to find another home. He moved in enough kissing Justin showing him all the love that he had in his heart.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin introduce Muirgen to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I just realized posting this that Daphne not written there, but she's there. I am sorry for not writing her in like normal. I was going to fix it in edits and missed it. My heads not all here so maybe one day I fix and add another chapter or something. Thanks.

When Justin had gone through the papers again there had been a number for the lawyer that Shannon had used. They called the number and set up a meeting with the lawyer. When they finally left the office with Muirgen and Gus they had no worries. Muirgen was theirs since the lawyer had contacted the guy who Shannon had told him was the biological dad. He had made it clear he never wanted a kid and he would do nothing to lift a finger for some brat. There had been some other words for Muirgen, but Brian didn't want to think about them now. He had gone on about a few other things too, but he had gone there at some point signing the paper giving his rights up. That had all been done before Shannon even brought Muirgen to them. It had also given them more relief that nothing could go wrong in the future on that end. 

Gus had been excited seeing Muirgen not even asking where the little girl had come from. He had smiled at them and said that the stork had gifted them with a baby since they couldn't have their own. Justin had been grinning at that idea because in a way their little girl had been gifted to them; just in a different way. They hadn't even planned on one so soon, but Justin could tell that now that she was there Brian loved her. He was having a hard time even getting her back since he had given her back to Brian to make breakfast earlier. In the lawyer's office Muirgen had gotten cranky until Brian held her. She had gone back to sleep not long after he'd taken her in his arms. 

Justin knew how the little girl felt since being in Brian's arms was one of his favorite places to be. Brian could make anything better just by holding him close. However, when they got in the baby store that was just for babies and toddlers' supplies Brian did hand her over to Justin to carry. He wanted to check things out his self which had Justin smiling that he was so involved in picking out what Muirgen would need. It wasn't like he thought that Brian wouldn't it was just hard to picture Brian in a baby store. He knew that Brian was the best dad in the world, he hung the moon for Gus and vise versa. He couldn't explain it really, maybe he thought it would always be a dream that never came true. 

Gus helped pick out things too as they went and gave his opinion on clothes when they got to that side of the store. They spent an entire two hours in the store just picking out things they would need. Since they had Gus and Muirgen they had brought the SUV that Brian had gotten for Justin when they got married. They were out in the country and he couldn't walk to every place now. He also had wanted him to have something to carry his works to the people that bought them. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

By the time they got home it was after one so Justin made something that they would all enjoy. He'd even gotten Brian to finally eat mac and cheese, which he had hated for years for some reason. Gus' bowl had been regular mac and cheese, but Justin had dressed Brian and his bowl up. He'd added peppers and onions he'd cooked up too with chicken pieces. Gus had added the chicken to his as well. It hadn't taken long for them to eat and they unpacked the SUV taking the stuff upstairs. 

They had put the crib together first, which with Justin reading the instructions hadn't taken too long. Brian had ignored them at first, but Justin had sent him to keep Gus occupied after he'd started grumbling about not understanding them. Muirgen had been sleeping away in the make shift bed that Justin had rigged up for her until the crib ready. He had taken the laundry basket fixing it up so it would be safe and comfortable until the crib was set. He didn't want her to keep sleeping in the car seat. 

Brian and Gus both wondered into the room right when Justin finished with the crib. They brought something to drink along with a bottle for Muirgen. They had been glad the store had baby formula. There had been paper work on the recommended portions to put in the bottle. It was as if they were right on cue too since she woke up not long after they came in. Brian sat against one of the walls with Gus in his lap while Gus and Brian held her with Gus feeding her. Justin had gotten a picture of it wanting to draw it out later on too. He felt like his heart was going to burst as happy as he was. It still didn't feel real that it had only been since that morning that they had gotten her. 

Justin took the burping duty after Muirgen ate before he held her in his arms looking into her eyes. He'd already ended up crying twice at how wonderful he felt. Brian hadn't said one negative thing about her arriving like she had or not keeping her. He'd been the one that told the lawyer they were keeping her actually when he thought about it. The little girl was the best surprise they could have gotten. It didn't matter if it was unexpected because she was no doubt theirs for life. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daddy, Dad, when are we going to tell Mommy and Mama? Do they even know we're back in the state?" Gus asked doing his best to keep his balance squatting between his dads looking at Muirgen. He sometimes sat and watched J.R. sleep for hours finding it fascinating. 

"We actually forgot to call them since it was late last night and Muirgen arrived this morning." Brian said. "We'll call them in a little while, have the rest of the family over too. We can show them Muirgen." 

"They are going to flip out especially since they didn't even know someone was thinking about kids." Justin laughed. "But have no fear little bit, we love you so much. I don't think I want to let go of you to finish your room." He sighed knowing that he needed to though.

Brian stood up after a few more minutes taking Muirgen since she was fast asleep again. Justin got up so he could finish while Brian placed her in the crib. Instead of leaving though they stood watching her. Brian stayed there longer watching her to make sure she was comfortable and safe. Gus helped Justin by folding up some of the clothes while Justin hung a few on the racks. They also set up the diaper genie and Brian finally moved from the crib helping Justin with the stroller. 

"I think Daddy is hopeless dad." Gus said with a giggle when they finished with everything in the room. 

They had ordered another dresser, but it wouldn't be there until the middle of the week. Justin had insisted on a book case in the room to house books that they would read to her. They had spent almost a hundred bucks that day getting books. Justin had said it was a must and Gus had wanted some bigger ones that he could read to her. Gus was at a third grade level reading which was fantastic. Brian had insisted on the state of the art crib that would help keep her cool or warm. They had both agreed on the love seat for the room which would be there in a few days. Also a rocking chair with a foot rest was in the corner right now, but Justin thought about moving it near the window. 

"I think he's just realizing how much he might have wanted to have a baby that was just ours. Not that we don't love you to the moon and beyond." Justin said lifting Gus up. "I promise that we will still love you. J.R. as well."

Gus laughed. "I know that dad, I'm not feeling left out. Mommy said that daddy used to come over when I was that little and lay on the couch holding me. He'd say he only wanted to be a drop in daddy, but that not what he did. He begged them not to move away from him so we could stay together as a family." Gus said with a smile on his face.

"He did do all of that and more because he loves you so much. If you ever do feel left out let us know okay. It's not something we ever want you to feel." Justin replied.

"I promise, dad. Now we need to get daddy out of here so Ariel can sleep." Gus said. He'd tried saying her name, but couldn't. She looked like the Little Mermaid to him so he had called her Ariel. 

"I heard that and I'm coming." Brian said taking one of the baby monitors turning it to the same channel as the first one. They used them when J.R. was visiting, but he needed to find the batteries for the new ones he'd bought. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They decided to have a cook out after they called the rest of the family. They had what they needed since their house keeper had stocked the fridge before they had gotten back. At times Justin swore the woman was a ghost. He had seen her maybe six times while he'd been living at the loft. He'd seen her maybe ten since they got married. Sixteen times in almost six years was funny. Gus claimed she was a secret agent and had to do things in secret. He'd smiled at Gus' theory. 

Justin was waiting upstairs with Muirgen while the guests started getting there. Gus was going to come up and get him once they were all there. It was going to be a nice surprise to show up with a baby. Muirgen hadn't raised much of a fuss since that morning when she'd been at the door. Except for when she'd needed changing she hadn't gotten out right crying cranky. Brian had done the changing while he'd been downstairs making the phone calls earlier. 

"They're all here, dad. Daddy says to come on down. They're wanting to know what the deal is." Gus said. 

"Okay, we're coming down. I just know she might get kidnapped for lots of hugs though." Justin said with a smile before he let Gus lead the way. 

"I protect her if I must. Grammie Jennifer and Debbie do give lots of hugs and kisses." Gus replied which got a laugh from Justin. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"So what's the big news that we needed to come over today? I thought you just got back from Disney unless you kidnapped Mickey Mouse for some fun?" Debbie teased.

"I would never in my life do that with Gus in the house or Muirgen either." Brian said looking at his surrogate mother like she'd grown another head. "I think Justin would have my dick if I kidnapped Mickey also." 

"Who's Mui-rgen?" Michael asked trying to pronounce the name that Brian had said. "Did you get a pet?"

"No, but we might have got someone else that's defiantly not a pet." Brian said before Gus and Justin arrived. 

The room went quiet for a moment at the surprise of Justin holding a baby that defiantly wasn't J.R. since she wasn't that little anymore. There was one question after another after that moment though. Debbie wanted to know when, Lindsay said how, There was Melanie's oh my god, which followed Michael's you got a baby. Ted and Emmett were too shocked to say anything until Emmett saw her closer and let out a squeal of delight. Jennifer was the first to move and took her right out of Justin's arms. Ben wanted to know who's she was and Hunter asked why they didn't tell anyone they were having a baby. Carl was the only one not there since he was working, but the others seemed so happy to see the little girl.

Brian and Justin answered everyone's questions once they got quiet again. Gus helped fill in some of the blanks as well. They hadn't needed to worry about their family bringing them down about Muirgen being there. They were so excited to see her and the grammies as Gus called them called first rights on baby sitting duty calls. Debbie had taken their daughter next even though the others had tried. Justin made sure he got a picture of each of them holding her. 

"If you need anything that J.R.'s out grown let us know. She's so little though it might be a while." Melanie said when she got her turn holding Muirgen. 

"I think Brian bought plenty of clothes this morning. We were in the clothes section for over an hour. Spent more time there than in the furniture section." Justin said with a smile. 

"I'm still shocked that Justin wore you down on having a baby. Though I guess since it was Shannon who gave her to you it was a shock." Lindsay said looking at Muirgen waiting her turn. 

"There was no way I was letting that nuts of a so called family I have anywhere near her. It was like when I saw Gus for the first time, I knew I loved her." Brian said which got another round of silence since he usually only said that to Justin and Gus. No one else had heard him say it to them either. 

"I think you broke them, daddy." Gus said with a huge smile on his face.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It didn't take long before they were again talking, but Justin had slipped away to start on the food. Brian noticed after a little making sure that Muirgen was okay before he went to find Justin. They hadn't really stopped since that morning when he'd found their daughter. He had known that Justin wasn't going to refuse to keep her, but he'd never actually asked how he was feeling. He found Justin at the grill turning it on, wrapping his arms around him.

"How you doing, because I might have forgotten to ask you if you wanted to raise her with me?" Brian asked resting his head on Justin's shoulder.

"Scared, nervous, excited, but I'm so happy right now too. You didn't need to ask me if I wanted to do this. I should have been the one asking you if you were ready. However, when you placed her in my arms I knew you wanted me helping you. The look in your eyes told me before you said it out loud that she was staying." Justin said turning so he was looking at Brian. "We can do this together like we have helped raise Gus together when he'd here. There is no doubt that we are going to be great at this." He added. 

"Good because we got at least eighteen years of making sure she's happy and safe." Brian answered before kissing Justin. A moment after they pulled a part they heard Muirgen crying from behind them. "I better go save her from whatever's wrong in there." He smiled.

"That would be a wet diaper." Michael said before he handed her over to Brian. He'd finally gotten his turn only to have her to need a change. "I will be needing this cutie pie back afterwards though. They were hogging her." He added.

"Good luck with that Brian doesn't like sharing much. He gets his arms on her she's there for a while." Justin joked giving Brian a smile knowing he loved the little girl. It didn't feel like only hours since they had found her though. It felt like she'd always been there which was strange. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After the food was finished the family sat around the outside table talking and eating. Muirgen slept mostly through that in Brian's arms, though he had let Michael hold her for awhile. The others had gotten their turns until Muirgen had started getting cranky. Brian had taken her planning on putting her in the crib, but he hadn't been able to part with the little angel in his arms. She actually slept through the talkative family they had. When they got a little too loud she'd still slept away holding onto Brian's shirt with her little fingers. She had already melted his heart to a puddle of sweet loving goo.

It was going to be some alterations made, but it wasn't going to matter. They would do anything to make the little girl happy. She was part of their family and she came first like Gus did in their lives. She would be there all the time though which actually made them both happier. No one was going to take her at the end of the day to go to another house. Justin already had an idea of what he was going to paint in her room once they picked up the supplies as well. Gus had been the one that gave him the idea with calling her Ariel. 

It took what seemed like forever to get the family to leave later that night. They hadn't wanted to part with Muirgen either. Gus had fallen asleep on the couch first trying to stay awake and help with Muirgen. He'd fallen asleep while Justin had been feeding her so Brian had carried him to bed. When he'd been on the way out of Gus' room Justin had been coming up with their daughter. They got her ready for bed together doing a tag team on changing clothes, diaper, and checking the crib make sure was still okay. 

"We can't sleep standing up all night, but I don't want to leave her in here alone." Brian said watching her sleep. 

"I don't either, but she will be okay. We have the baby monitor hooked up and it's the latest one that comes with a camera on it. We can see her and hear her both. We can't let her sleep in our bed, we might accidentally roll on top of her." Justin said though he wasn't making a move to leave either. 

Brian sighed before he took Justin's hand leading him to the door. He had gotten her glow in the dark four leaf clovers that went on the ceiling. The room was a glow with them since he might have got Justin to put some on the walls as well. He left the door open though as they left going to their bedroom. He was glad that they found the newest baby monitor to be able to see her. He had also gotten three more one for J.R.'s room there, then the other two had gone to Melanie and Michael for when she was there. They hadn't even known about them since they were so new. 

"We can take turns when she cries in the night that way we both have a turn." Brian said wondering if they would keep to that schedule.

"Okay it sounds like a plan. Might have to remind me though cause I'm seriously going to want to hog her too." Justin grinned getting in the bed once they'd changed. "We were just getting home last night at this time."

"I know I said in the past I didn't know if I wanted another kid. It changed like my opinion on marriage did. It wouldn't be so bad later own to have another one either. I defiantly am not opposed to more now." Brian said which got a laugh from Justin. 

"I'm going to hold you to that in two years then. We could adopt or get someone to have one for us. Right now I think we are going to have our hands full with that little one in there. Gus will be here for the rest of the summer too and J.R.'s going to visit. We will have a wild house." Justin smiled getting comfortable looking at the small monitor beside them that showed Muirgen on it. 

Brian nodded laying his head on Justin watching the small picture screen of their daughter too. He wasn't going to trade his past Stud days for what he had right now with Justin and their family. It was the best life being his prince's husband and a dad to their two kids. If he ever got to see his cousin one day he'd thank her. She had given him what he hadn't been sure he'd wanted til it was in his arms. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot happened in one day, but didn't want this to be super long. Wrote back in December or January, but just now edited to post. Have a great weekend and safe Easter for ones that celebrate. I haven't wrote nothing new in a while because of everything going on. I hope you have enjoyed this though. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Sorry again if not up to my usual just trying to deal with life's curve ball.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Two weeks ago it was my birthday, the following day my GMA had to be admitted to the hospital. We thought she'd come home, a week ago this morning has been 7 days since I/we lost her. She wasn't just my grandma, she was like my baby for seven years I took care of her and everything was on me. I'm doing alright, but have moments. Sorry if this isn't up to my best and for the late posting was supposed to be up in March. Life just gets in the way of things. Mostly been reading cause keeps my brain off things and cleaning. 
> 
> I will try and work on getting my Easter story(s) up by Sunday. I know I have a Britin + Gus one.


End file.
